Silverwing one-shots
by marubang043
Summary: One-shots based off the series by Kenneth Oppel. Shade/Marina, possibly Griffin/Luna


**Author's Note:** This one-shot is based off of the end of _Sunwing_. Shade and Marina reminisce while watching the sun! Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Feelings Revealed**

"Come on, I'll show you the best place to see the sunrise", Shade said to Marina. They they flew off.

As they flew, Shade couldn't help but think this was a dream. After all, in what world would the girl choose the runt over the handsome Chinook? _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I'm really happy she chose me. I thought she really bonded with Chinook. I'm going to have to ask her about that sometime. I honestly thought that she wanted stability in a mate. I didn't think she want one who took off at the first sign of danger in an attempt to save the world._

Little did he know that his companion was struggling with her own feelings of insecurity. _Why did he choose me? _ Marina thought. _I'm really obnoxious and push people away. I'm really surprised Shade wanted to be my mate. I practically ragged on him. I thought he'd want somebody that appreciated him for his kind and warm personality. I'm going to have to ask him about it sometime._

When they finally shook their musings, they were at the place Shade had described. "We're here"! Shade said.

"Wow, this is a good spot", Marina remarked. "You can clearly see the sun from here".

"Yeah", Shade replied. "The best part is we don't have to worry about getting burned or any cannibal bats chasing us"!

"Those were the days, eh, Shade"? Marina asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Don't remind me...", Shade said shamefully. "I did some terrible things for the sake of survival". At this, he hung his head ashamed.

"Hey...", Marina said, reaching out and putting a claw under his chin. "While I didn't approve of your tactics at the time, we survived. We wouldn't be here right now having this conversation of it weren't for you".

At his mate's praise, Shade smiled a little and blushed, "Thanks Marina".

"I haven't even mentioned the Human building yet", Marina continued. "Besides...we don't need you getting a big head now, do we"? She quipped.

"Gee...thanks", Shade replied.

"No problem", Marina responded. "Someone needs to keep you in line"!

"Hey"! Shade exclaimed. "I'm not that bad...am I"?

"Yeah, you are", Marina replied. "You practically discover a new danger everyday"!

"At least my life is full of excitement", Shade retorted.

"Yeah, but you could get yourself killed"! Marina exclaimed angrily. Her face then softened, "I can't lose you Shade".

"Hey...", Shade said, putting his arm around Marina, drawing her close. "I promise you get to come on any life threatening journeys with me".

"Good", Marina said, her voice muffled in his fur.

"Hey Marina", Shade said.

"What"? She said exasperated. "I'm trying to enjoy the moment here".

"The sunrise is starting", Shade said.

"Oh ok", Marina replied. They shifted so that Marina could see the sunrise.

"Wow...", Shade said. "It's even more beautiful than I thought".

"Well...considering we were fleeing from cannibal bats the last time, you probably couldn't enjoy its full beauty", Marina remarked.

"True", Shade responded. Then they watched the sunrise for a few minutes in a blissful silence.

After a few minutes, both thought simultaneously, _I'm going to ask him/her now. This is bugging me. I have to know. _

"Hey... I wanted to", they said simultaneously. "No, you first "! They continued.

Shade said, "You first". _She looks so nervous, I wonder what's up?_

"It's just that...um", Marina started nervously. "Promise me you won't laugh".

"I won't laugh", Shade replied. "Now, tell me what's going on".

"Ok", Marina said. "Why did you choose me as your mate"?

The question caught Shade off guard. _Is that it? If anything, I'm the one who should be asking this. _"Um..because you're beautiful on the inside. You have been the one bat in my life who has always believed in me, aside from my mom and Frieda".

"What about the fact I'm obnoxious and push people away"? Marina asked.

"Sure, you're bossy, act like a know-it-all and build walls around your heart", Shade said. At this, Marina glared at him. "But, around me, while you were still obnoxious, bossy and a know - it - all, those walls began to crumble".

"Nice save", Marina said smiling.

"Anytime", Shade replied.

"Now, what were you going to say"? Marina asked.

"Basically, the same as you", Shade responded. "Why did you pick me as your mate"?

"While you are adventurous, reckless and everything in between", Marina said, smiling as Shade glared at her. "You have a big heart. There's also the fact that you were my friend when nobody else was".

"Why didn't you pick Chinook"? Shade asked curious.

"He didn't know me as well as you do", Marina replied. "You and I have too much history, Shade. I think we were going to end up with each other anyway".

"True", Shade replied. "I don't think any other bat could have put up with either of us. Like you said you're bossy and obnoxious. I think you would have eaten Chinook alive in a day".

"While you would have scared your mate with your habit of running off the save the world"! Marina retorted. "She would have suffered great emotional turmoil knowing her mate wasn't there for her or her son because he's off saving the world"!

"While, you don't seem to mind", Shade remarked. "You did choose me as your mate after all".

"Hmmm", Marina hummed in agreement. "The sun looks gorgeous! I think the sunrise has finished", she said.

"Yup. It's not moving", Shade replied. "I'm exhausted. Wanna head back"? He asked Marina.

"Race you"! She cried.

"Do we have to"? He asked.

She gave no answer, but started flying.

Shade shook his head and took off after her. One thing for sure was that life with Marina would never be dull.

They reached Tree Haven, panting and clearly exhausted from their race.

"Beat you again! Marina said smugly.

"Hey"! Shade exclaimed. "I was close that time"!

"Just like all the other times I beat you", Marina continued. "It hasn't even been a competition. I might get bored and race Chinook next time" At this comment, Shade gave her a bewildered look.

"I'm kidding", Marina said. "You may not be much competition but you're my mate for all eternity"!

"Got that right", Shade said, pulling her close. "It's time we go to our roosts and sleep. Sweet dreams, Marina".

"Sweet dreams, Shade", she responded.

As the pair flew off to their respective roosts, they couldn't help but think that they were the luckiest bats alive because they had landed the mate of their dreams.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for one-shots for Shade/Marina, let me know and I'll attempt it.


End file.
